Confused souls
by Latalia
Summary: I love this fic, it's....awh, this sounds like putting the carrot in front of the donkey but....you just have to read and R+R this one if none of my others!


confused Disclaimers- Nope I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, *sob* I suppose I'll have to learn to live with that dismal   
fact. But I do kinna own Ivy, Ashley, Felicia and everyone else! Including Brandi, well because that's who I am. Duh! I also do   
not own money, a car, or Christina Aguilera's song Come On Over (All I Want Is You) so dun sue me. Mkay? Mkay!   
Oh F.Y.I italics indicate direct thought, the rest is normal. If that word even exists in my vocabulary.   


Grand Master J nodded his approval of the specimens that stood before him, taking in every aspect of the twenty three young fit   
and beautiful young women that stood in a straight salute.   
Each and every one top line soldiers, trained killers beyond their years, the oldest only being twenty. Their services had been   
demanded years ago when they enrolled in the Spectacle's armed forces, now they had come for what was only known as the   
selectment.   
J, as he was most often referred to, cleared his throat and spoke in his deep commanding voice.   
"Good evening ladies."   
"Good evening Marshal Grand Master J, how are you?" Every one replied in unison, as the mindless robots they were made to   
be.   
"Fine thank you, as you well know tonight will be the first in a series of tests to fashion out the perfect soldier. You will go   
through numerous tests, and sometimes withstand unimaginable amounts of pain. But you are THE very best in our army, you   
are feared even by our top ranking commandos." With an evil twinkle in his emerald eyes J turned to a man standing to his   
immediate left, who looked as though he was given steroids from his bottle and in every meal since.   
"Isn't that right Callipse?"   
General Marten Callipse looked down at his questionnaire with soulless black eyes, and with a quick nod of his head turned   
back to the line up. More particularly on a female in the line that made the gash across his eye burn, he had been one of the   
lucky few that survived long enough to learn not to turn your back on the deadly beauties. As Callipse stared it was returned   
from her, glimmering brown eyes shinned back in a smile that didn't reach her fine lips. Finely curled brown hair dropped to her   
knees, and her dark colored skin made her one of the more exotic females, but it was the cold hard steel underneath that truly   
separated her. There was no two of the same species in the line up, she was the chosen cyborg.   
"With that said we shall begin the procedure, understand that only five of you will be chosen, no more. And if you are not one of   
them, understand that your life will not have been in vain, and you will be missed on this plain. I wish you all the best of luck."   
A normal person would have shuddered at his last great speech, but not a blink was released. Only these particular females   
would happily accept death for Spectacle, they were after all the perfect soldiers.   


Sita watched as a gargoyle like female fell by her side after loss of blood, the back of her mind was screeching to bend down   
and help her but the soldier in her computed that this was a mistake.....even worse it was a feeling. Feelings above all else were   
forbidden among her group.   
She cursed loudly, for as her thoughts wandered from her task at hand a barrage of high speed bullets barreled at her already   
crimson stained midsection. In a desperate attempt to save herself she raised her arms together and grasped one small hand in   
the other, then with a force of a hymlic maneuver she slammed her double fist into the space just below her collar bone.   
With a deep swish of air and a blindingly flash of white light, angelic wings ten times larger than her body exploded from her   
back. The very instant they were free from confinement they appeared like a giant shield in front of the wincing Sita, already   
prepared for losing the feathered appendages.   
Yaga dived behind the sudden cover provided by the gigantic wings, a spray of bullets but inches behind her. Sita jerked   
backwards as the bullets lurched into her feathered appendages, bearing her mouth in a snarl at the pain but not omitting a   
sound of her obvious pain.   


"Congratulations ladies, you five among hundreds of test subjects have been chosen for project Force. In the weeks to follow   
you will be impregnated with artificial sperm of the very finest in soldiers, and will of course make history with your spawn."   
Among the original twenty three of Alpha II only five species had made it through the massacre. They were the cyborg   
Manyana, the winged Extalight Sita, the cat like being Yaga, the only human ever in the program Sasha, and last the Carsh who   
appeared human save for the ability to survive for hours at a time without air.   


Sita watched in horror and motherly delight as her child was born, J stood nearby with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. Through   
her pain Sita looked at him for any sign of uncertainly, then another spasm of pain rocked her head back into the bed and a tear   
slid down her cheek.   
Not two feet away Yaga was screaming with the same intolerable pain, and across from them there were other unrecognizable   
hollers of protest to the birthing of their 'spawn'. The pain that seemed to be ripping them apart from the inside.   
At the exact same instant in time, five small female children were introduced to the world. J looked at them all with unmatched   
love, but leaned closer to the small ivory child with already one foot long main wings protruding from it's tiny back almost   
melting into the first set lay a smaller set underneath. Sita looked at the child with a sweaty smile, then her eyes swung up to   
J's.......no difference in color whatsoever.   


J watched through the one way glass into the blue colored nursery, inside the now year old girls were in a circle rolling a ball   
back and forth to each other. A normal person would see advanced babies that were already successful in saying words such as   
'please', but J saw his future army. As he watched them, their social status began shinning through like beacons. The Carsh   
affectionately named Ivy was developing a slight dominate and very protective nature over the others, the cyborg Ashley gaining   
ground as a sort of second in command, the small girl with catlike ears pricking up from her hair and a slim tail swishing about   
behind named Tara more of a mid status along with the human child Felicia, and more of a tension relaxer and follower in the   
Extalight human cross Brandi.   


"Wing flagment." At Ivy's mere mutter Brandi dashed to her left, her four wings splayed behind her and twitching slightly with   
readiness. Tara suddenly sprang over Ivy's standing form, then at her graceful landing crouched low barley a foot in front of their   
leader. Ashley slid up on her right with a lazy stride, not two inches to her back left stood a grave looking Felicia.   
"Attack on whim."   
Every set of eyes closed symontainiously, then opened again with a neon red light taking over all color within them. Then in a   
red light blinded frenzy all six year old girls were launching themselves at an immense group of battling robots.   
Within five short minutes not a robot was left standing, the young girls were left standing or crouching over their smoldering   
corpses.   
J watched once again through the one way glass with beaming pride, so far his little warriors had developed fighting techniques   
ten times more advanced than any soldier ever recorded. Complete with I.Q's tipping the 900s depending on the individual   
child, miraculous healing abilities, and of course the ability to leave their conscious completely during battle. They basically left   
themselves, going into a mass killing spree and never remembering the gory details.   
The mothers had begged for these features, so that their offspring would be normal little girls until they were in a combat   
situation. The had begged to the very instant of their deaths.   
  


Author's incessive rantings- Well, what'dja think? That was more of an introductary to my characters the F.E.M.Z, the Gundam   
boys do pop in here sooner or later I promise! They were cryogenicly frozen and stuff like that! Hey, it made since at four in the   
morning when I wrote this. *shrug*   
  



End file.
